La lumiére au fond des ténébres
by Erebe Themis Gaunt
Summary: c'est l'histoire de naruto un adolescent qui a beaucoup vécu, trouve sa vie complètement changer a la rencontre d'un jeune écrivain international.de l'humour, l'amour et aussi beaucoup de drame dans l'aire.j'ai fais une mis a jour au prologue.
1. prologue

**Prologue : La lumière au fond des ténèbres. **

«_ Maman dis moi, pourquoi les gens vivent-ils ? Pourquoi sourient-ils ? S'aiment-ils ? Et pourquoi rient-ils, alors que moi je souffre chaque jour de ma vie ? Pourquoi personne ne me regarde ? Suis-je invisible ? Maman j'ai peur, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Toi et papa ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partis loin de moi ? Je voudrais vous rejoindre, j'en ai marre de cette vie. _»

Naruto regardait le temps qui défilait devant ses yeux en fixant la cour d'un regard noir depuis la petite classe peinte en blanc et en bleu délavé. Les élèves, retenus quelques minutes après que la cloche ait sonnée à cause d'un petit blagueur qui avait volé le fidèle Livre du professeur, ce qui eut comme conséquence de le mettre en colère.

Sous le regard sévère de Kakashi tous les élèves tremblaient. Tous, sauf un: Naruto, un jeune garçon de seize ans, les yeux bleus comme la mer du sud et les cheveux blonds comme le blé. Sa peau rosée et ses cheveux en pétard lui procurait un petit air enfantin. Il était calme, mais savait facilement devenir turbulent, et, accompagné de son côté dur et perçant, il était considéré comme un être asocial et par les autres élèves.

Le coupable qui trouvait le temps devenir long, rendit au professeur le livre si précieux pour permettre à ses camarades de sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto qui rangeait ces affaires avec lenteur, entendit la voix de son professeur.

_ Uzumaki-Kun peux-tu rester quelque minutes ? J'ai à te parler. »

Naruto, surpris mais indifférent, se rendit au bureau de son prof principal.

_ Oui sensei ? »

_ Comme tu le sais, la réunion des parents d'élèves a lieu la semaine prochaine j'aurai aimé savoir si ton tuteur vient ou non cette fois-ci ? »

_ Non désolé, il est parti en Afrique pour faire des recherches et il ne reviendra que dans un mois, il parait qu'ils ont trouvé une chose intéressante. » Répondit Naruto d'un ton froid et cassant qui ne laissait rien à répliquer. « Autre chose sensei ? »

_ Non, tu peux sortir, mais rappelle-toi que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là »

_ Oui professeur je me rappellerai. » Dit Naruto en sortant de la classe.

_« Comme je déteste la pitié qui se lit dans ses yeux à chaque fois. Je suis convaincu qu'il sait tout, car même s'il a un air naïf, le professeur Hataké est loin de l'être, il sait parfaitement que cette enfoiré d'Uchiwa c'est barré depuis deux ans déjà. Dire qu'il était mon tuteur, mon ?il oui, mais au moins il a continué à m'envoyer de quoi payer mes études et de quoi vivre sinon... Pourquoi je me plains? Je vis dans une somptueuse demeure et je suis, aux yeux des autres, un fils de riche. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, personne ne m'emmerdera a part ce satané d'Hataké, l'ex amant d'Itachi. »_

C'est sur ses pensées que Naruto arriva à la demeure qui se trouvait un peu a l'écart de la ville. Il entra dans la maison pour rencontrer le vide et le noir qui fit surgir de mauvais souvenirs bien arrosés ,accompagné par un malaise qui le conduisit vers la salle de bain où il vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé, dégoûté par ses dernières pensées.

Il ne se doutait pas que, quelques heures plus tard, sa vie allait complètement changer. Car en cette journée ensoleillée, un nouvel arrivant venait de débarquer à l'aéroport, chargé de son énorme valise, avec des intentions tous à fait inconnues.

Alors qui est cette personne? Que chargera telle dans la vie de notre héros? Y parviendra-t-elle?

**A suivre. **

**C'est ma première histoire alors, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je mettrai la suite bientôt, et n'oublier pas de me laissé un ou deux commentaires pour me dire vos avis, (négatif ou positif soient-elles)**

**Je dois aussi dire que les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas TT. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre one : la rencontre **

**Pov naruto**

Ce matin, il fait sombre, une enveloppe de nuages noirs recouvre le ciel, d'habitude très bleu. Le temps est humide et le vent froid, l'atmosphère est étouffante. En plus de cela, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, il y a des jours où j'aimerais rester au lit, bien au chaud.

Sur ces pensées négatives, je me rends compte que je regarde par la fenêtre depuis bien dix minutes. « _Si je me dépêche pas, je serais bon pour être en retard moi _» Là-dessus, je prends un bain rapide et j'enfile mon uniforme de lycée, qui est composé d'une chemise blanche dont je laisse les premiers boutons ouverts, d'un pantalon, d'une veste et d'une cravate. Je descends les escaliers pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner seul comme chaque jour depuis deux ans.

7 :45

Terminé. Je saisis mon cartable et je me dirige vers l'entrée pour prendre le long chemin habituel vers la prison qui me sert d'école.

**Pov neutre **

Dix minutes après le départ de Naruto, une superbe Mercedes se gara devant la maison des Uchiwa, d'où sortit un homme d'environ 1m90, qui avait des cheveux ébène avec des reflets bleutés, des yeux onyx et une belle musculature discrète.

Il sortit des clefs de sa poche extérieure pour les insérer dans la serrure de la porte. Il les tourna, ouvrant la porte de la maison pour y pénétrer.

**Pov naruto **

Je me présente avec cinq minutes d'avance en cours pour me rendre à ma place habituelle, à coté de la fenêtre, à la dernière rangée, et je commence, comme d'habitude, à contempler le paysage derrière la vitre. Tous le monde rigole, rit, sourit. Et moi, je me trouve au milieu de tout cela, à ne rien faire, à détester tout ce qui bouge et qui respire, à ne faire confiance qu'à moi-même. J'ai appris à me méfier de tout. Personne ne pourra m'en vouloir de détester un monde où le chaos règne en maître. Strictement personne.

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur choisit pour entrer et imposer le silence dans la classe pour commencer son cour ennuyeux de littérature, et comme d'habitude personne n'écoute son blabla……….jusqu'à ce que :

_ Monsieur Uzumaki, est-ce que je t'ennuie par hasard ? »

_ Non, pas du tout sensei. »

_ Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de continuer à lire depuis l'endroit où je me suis arrêté. »

_ Bien sûr professeur. » Répondis-je avec une expression neutre peinte sur ma figure « Oh non! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Où cet imbécile de prof s'est-il arrêté » panique-je intérieurement.

Je suis sauvé à la dernière seconde par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. C'est une secrétaire venue donner un morceau de papier au professeur qui sorti de la classe après l'avoir lu. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour m'asseoir en priant qu'il ait une grosse affaire et qu'il ne revienne pas. Mais comme on dit: le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps.

_ Uzumaki Naruto, tu es attendu chez le directeur, dépêches-toi » dit le professeur en rentrant dans la classe.

_ Tout de suite sensei. »

Je me retrouve dans les couloirs déserts pour me rendre au bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la porte, je frappe deux coups et j'attends.

_ Entrez. » Répondit la voix du vieux Sarutobi, le directeur de l'établissement. J'entre pour trouver le vieux assit sur sa chaise, regardant à travers la grande fenêtre de son bureau.

**Pov neutre **

_ Sarutobi-sama, vous vouliez me voir ? »

_ Oui Naruto... Dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu mort ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que chaque jour qui passe, ta flamme de vie diminue. Pourquoi ? La vie ne mérite t'elle pas d'être vécue ? »

A ces paroles, le regard de Naruto s'assombrit et ses yeux bleus océan ne reflétèrent plus qu'une tristesse amère.

_ Depuis que la vie m'a oublié grand-père. Cette vie que tu crois si belle et harmonieuse se trouve être celle qui m'a détruit et brisé le cœur comme une du verre, c'est elle qui m'a privé du bonheur pour me plonger dans un monde de ténèbres et solitude. »

_ Rien n'arrive sans raison mon garçon. Un jour toi aussi tu connaîtras le bonheur, oui, tu le connaîtras un jour le Vrai Bonheur. Tu verras, tu rencontreras une personne qui te sortira de ta solitude, tu rencontreras **la lumière au fond des ténèbres... ** Tu peux rejoindre ta classe. »

**Pov naruto **

Ce vieux fou commence à perdre la raison, quoique diriger une école pareille à de quoi faire peur. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ces considérations car je suis arrivé devant la porte de la classe où j'entre terminer mon cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la pause de midi sonne, je me dirige vers toit de l'école, où je constate que la pluie a commencée sa chute et tombe avec ardeur sur le toit, m'obligeant à redescendre en classe ou j'attends la fin de la pause.

**Pov neutre **

Pendant ce temps, quelque par en Italie, dans un appartement, un homme dans la trentaine était assis dans un fauteuil et dégustait un verre de vodka, tout en composant un numéro de téléphone. Quelque secondes plus, tard, il parla:

_ Bonjour petit frère. Dis-moi, tu es arrivé ? »

_ ……………………………… »

_ Parfait, il va bientôt rentrer, tâche de ne pas lui faire peur. »

_ …………………………………….

_ Non je t'assure, c'est un petit cœur, il ne te dérangera pas »

_ ………………………………. »

_ Bien j'appellerai demain pour prendre des nouvelles. Prends bien soin de lui, petit frère. »

Là dessus, l'homme raccrocha et recommença à déguster son verre d'alcool.

**Pov naruto **

« _Oh non, la pluie n'a pas diminué d'intensité, je vais être trempé jusqu'aux os _»

Je commence à courir à toute vitesse vers la maison, mon cartable au dessus de la tête pour me protéger,

Quand j'arrive, je ne m'aperçois pas de la voiture garée près de la maison, ni des chaussures à l'entrée. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'enlever mes vêtements et de prendre un bon bain, pour ne pas prendre froid. J'enlève ma chemise et j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour y entrer en trombe, et là **Baum!**

Je percute sur une personne, grande à première vue, et je me retrouve étalé sur le sol, torse nu. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je constate que la personne qui se tient devant moi ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille, une personne qui ressemble à cette enflure d'Itachi. Un homme, presque nu.

_ Tu ne sais pas frapper avant d'entrer ? » Dit l'inconnu, avec une voix douce qui reflète pourtant tant de froideur. Cet homme est vraiment beau...

« _A quoi je pense, moi? Il vient de m'insulter, et moi, je l'admire!_ »

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais **chez moi **d'abord ? Que faisais-tu dans **ma **salle de bain ? » Je repends, énervé.

_ Tout doux veux-tu, je ne vais pas te mordre. Et puis, pour répondre à tes questions, aux dernières nouvelles cette maison n'est pas à toi, elle appartient a Itachi, ensuite, je prenais une douche dans la **salle de bain de Itachi. » **Répond la personne tout en restant impassible.

_ Qui es-tu ? »

A cette question l'homme me répond ironiquement.

_ Moi je suis ……………………………. »

**A suivre **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, j'aimerai avoir des commentaires pour savoir vos avis, je métrerai la suite bientôt. bisou a tout mes lecteurs  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux :**

__ __Tout doux veux-tu, __je ne vais pas te mordre. Et puis, pour répondre à tes questions, aux dernières nouvelles cette maison n'est pas à toi, elle appartient a Itachi, ensuite, je prenais une douche dans la __**salle de bain de Itachi. » **__Répond la personne tout en restant impassible._

__ Qui es-tu ? » _

_A cette question l'homme me répond ironiquement._

**Pov naruto**

**_ **Moi, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. »

A cette révélation mon cœur rate un battement.

«_ Uchiwa, comme Uchiwa Itachi mais ce n'est pas possible cette homme dois être surement ……_. »

_ Je suis le petit frère d'Itachi, ce qui fait que j'ai le droit d'être ici. Tu dois sûrement être Naruto Uzumaki ? Pas vrai ? »

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ? » Bagué-je.

Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne peux même plus réfléchir correctement. Il lui ressemble, même beaucoup, et, sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes commencent à glisser tout le long de mes joues. Cela ne peut pas être vrai, c'est un cauchemar et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Oui, c'est un cauchemar, car sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me vois le pousser pour passer et rejoindre les toilettes ou je vomis. Je vomis tous les souvenirs qui ont commencés à me revenir en mémoire, tous les souvenirs que j'ai essayé d'oublier depuis deux ans. Puis, ma vue se trouble et je tombe sur le sol de la salle de bain, où je perd conscience.

**Pov sasuke **

Je regarde Naruto entrain de dormir sur son lit. Il a de la fièvre. J'ai essayé de la faire tomber en utilisant un morceau de tissu humide, sans résultat. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est qu'il a commencé à pleurer au moment où il a su qu'Itachi est mon frère, puis il m'a poussé pour aller vomir. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire a cet ange ni-san ? Il a l'air d'être tellement fragile.

Et moi, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Depuis quand je joue les infirmiers? Depuis quand je me soucie des autres?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'aperçois enfin que l'ange endormi a côté de moi me regarde fixement. Il a les joues roses, signe que sa fièvre n'est pas encore descendue. Tout à coup, Naruto tend sa main pour la pauser sur ma joue et commence à la caresser en murmurant d'une voix trop faible que je n'arrive pas à comprendre :

« Papa, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Il replonge dans les bras de Morphée.

**Pov naruto **

Ce matin-là, je me réveille dans mon lit. La première chose que je constate, c'est qu'on est samedi, donc pas de cours. Puis les souvenirs de la vieille me reviennent. A la vue de la bassine près de mon lit, je comprends que Sasuke a dû veiller sur moi la nuit dernière.

« _Est-ce que je dois le remercier ?_ »

Soudain, une odeur délicieuse commence à me chatouiller le nez, me rappelant que je n'ai pas diné la vieille, ce qui m'oblige à la suivre pour me retrouver à la cuisine, en face d'un Sasuke qui boit son café.

_ Hô ? La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? » dit Sasuke d'une voix moqueuse et, sans me permettre de répliquer, il continue sérieusement :

_ J'ai fais le petit déjeuné, tâche de le manger, je sais que tu n'as pas diné. Et puis tu vas m'expliquer le pourquoi de ta réaction d'hier. »

« _Mais de quoi se mêle ce baka, il se croit tout permis ma parole! _» pense-je tout en m'asseyant devant la délicieuse nourriture. Avant de l'entamer, je lui lance :

_ Il n'y a rien a expliqué . »

Il ne réplique pas. ça me soulage. Je termine de manger pour ensuite faire la vaisselle (et oui le petit Naruto et propre et ordonné dans ma fic=)), mais il finit par prendre la parole

_« Moi qui pensais qu'il se l'était fermé une fois pour toute »._

_ Ecoute-moi bien: je ne supporte pas la compagnie et encore moins le bruit, alors tu vas te faire petit et ne pas me déranger. Si tu tiens a rester ici, il y a certaines règles à suivre, comme ne pas me parler tout court et ne pas entrer dans le bureau quand j'y suis. Mon travail nécessite le calme, compris ? » Sa voix résonne. Il a parlé d'un ton méchant qui ne me permet pas de répliquer.

_ Oui, comme vous voulez, mais est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_« Je ne me suis pas empêché de poser cette question, car je dois savoir. »_

**Pov Sasuke**

Je m'attendais à le voir me hurler quelque chose comme « Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu viens du bout du monde et tu veux imposer tes règles ? » mais au lieu de cela, il a prit un visage impassible, je pourrai presque dire sérieux, et m'a lancé un « comme vous voulez ».

_ Quoi donc ? »

Il a comme peur tout à coup et il semble gêné.

_ …et bien…………. En fait………. »

_ Allez, accouche. »

_ Où est Itachi en ce moment ? »

_ Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? » Dis-je

_ Non pour rien, oublie. »

Et il s'en va, sans dire un mot. Je me lève pour le rattraper mais mon portable sonne et m'oblige a l'abandonner. J'entends seulement la porte d'entrée claquer.

**Pov naruto**

_« Quel idiot je fais, poser une telle question... Il va dire quoi maintenant ? Que je ne suis qu'un faible? Je me déteste. Oui, je me déteste. »._

Je marche dans le parc, je veux prendre l'air. Je suis triste et désemparé, car je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite. Papa, même ce nom, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever de ma mémoire.

**Pov sasuke**

J'espère que ce coup de téléphone est important.

_ Allo ? »

_ Salut frangin! Alors, raconte-moi comment c'est passé ta première rencontre avec Naruto ! »

_ Ha, Itachi. Bien si cela veut dire qu'il panique, pleure et vomisse, sans oublier perde conscience. Si c'est normal, alors tu peux dire qu'elle s'est bien passée. »

_ Je vois » dit-il d'une voix froide et étrangement sérieuse au bout du fil.

_ Alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

_ Te dire quoi ? »

_ Ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Ce serait déjà bien.*

_ Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

_ Mais ni-san...! »

_ _…………………….bipbipbipbip._ »

« _L'enflure, il m'a raccroché au nez! Il ne perd rien pour attendre. S'il appelle une autre fois, il va m'entendre_! ».

**Pov neutre **

Le coup de fil terminé, Sasuke décida de prendre une douche et de se détendre. Pendant qu'il se douchait, Naruto pénétra dans la maison et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Une heure passa. Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, avec une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour du cou. Une fois vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise, il commença à brancher son micro portable dans le bureau.

L'heure du dinée arrivée, Naruto alla derrière la porte du bureau de Sasuke et dit d'une voix calme, ne voulant pas le déranger:

_ Le diné est prêt. »

_ Bien, je viens tout de suite » répondit Sasuke sans détacher son regard de l'écran.

Une semaine passa ainsi: nos deux héros essayèrent par tous les moyens de s'éviter en s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour Naruto, et en se plongeant dans le travail pour Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'a pas encore renoncé à oublier leur première rencontre et qui reste intrigué par le secret que cache Naruto et qui semble le lier à son frère. Jusqu'au jour où …………………………..

**A suivre**

**alors vous pensez quoi  
**

**je n'ai eux qu'un commentaire pour mon premier chapitre TT, donc je suis si triste ,**

**alors =) donné moi votre avix slp.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Une semaine passa ainsi: nos deux héros essayèrent par tous les moyens de s'éviter en s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour Naruto, et en se plongeant dans le travail pour Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'a pas encore renoncé à oublier leur première rencontre et qui reste intrigué par le secret que cache Naruto et qui semble le lier à son frère. Jusqu'au jour où …………………………..

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre trois**

« _Ça fait déjà quinze jours qu'il est là, et il me tape déjà sur le système. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. »_

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, et comme chaque samedi, je reste dans ma chambre obscure. Sasuke, comme chaque jour, est dans le bureau entrain de rédiger son roman. Je ne veux pas quitter ma chambre, je m'y sens en sécurité. Cependant, il me faudra bien en sortir.

Alors j'ouvre les volets pour faire entrer la lumière dans ma chambre. Le temps est radieux, le ciel dégagé et le soleil aveugle mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Je vais me couler un bain d'où je sors trente minutes plus tard.

Une fois vêtu d'un jeans troué et d'un t-shirt moulant de couleur noir, je descends les escaliers pour prendre mon petit déjeuner (quoique l'appellation déjeuner serait plus approprié). Sasuke entre dans la cuisine pour remplir encore une fois son verre de café qui doit être le dixième selon moi. «J_e m'en moque, il est assez grand pour savoir quoi faire »_.

_ Bonjour Sasuke. »

_ Salut » lance-t'il froidement sans se donner la peine de m'accorder de l'importance.

« Q_uel con celui-la »_

__ D_is-moi, tu sais que trop consommer de café, c'est mauvais pour la santé ? »

_ Tu t'inquiète pour ma santé maintenant ? »

_ Non…………enfin oui, mais ne va rien t'imaginer……..c'est jusque que…. » Essaye-je de me rattraper sans remarquer que Sasuke a dû voir la rougeur de mes joues.

Je suis sauvé par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

« A_ttend une minute, quelqu'un frape a la porte ? Mais je rêve personne ne vient d'habitude!_ »

Je me demande qui ce peut bien être.

**

* * *

**

En entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et devant le regard surpris de Naruto, Sasuke se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit pour faire face à un inconnu d'une grande taille. Il avait de longs cheveux de couleur argenté, de magnifiques yeux bleus nuit et il transpirait un charisme hors du commun. Sa démarche quasi parfaite lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison, laissait croire qu'il était italien ou français.

Apparemment Sasuke le connaissait déjà. Il le salua et échangea avec lui quelques mots avant de lui indiquer le salon, et partir vers son bureau.

L'étranger qui s'était installé confortablement sur le canapé du salon, remarqua Naruto qui le scrutait depuis le seuil de la cuisine. Il s'empressa de l'aborder :

_ Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, pas vrai ? »

Naruto, surpris que l'homme le connaisse, répondit avec une voie pleine de froideur et de méfiance.

_ Oui... Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

_ Toujours aussi méfiant, à ce que je vois. Tu es exactement comme il t'a décrit. » Dit l'étranger avec un grand sourire qui illumina subitement son visage. Tout à coup, Naruto se sentit pénétrer par son regard, et son instinct de survie le poussa à faire un pas en arrière.

_ Allons, allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi Naruto-Kun. »

_ Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes... »

_ C'est vrai. Je m'appelle marc et je suis l'éditeur de Sasuke. » Avoua l'homme en souriant d'une manière effrayante.

_ Et comment me connais-tu ? Sasuke ne t'aurai quand même pas parlé de moi ? »

_ Exact, je n'ai pas du temps à perdre pour parler de choses inutiles. » Lança Sasuke en entrant dans la pièce. Il était chargé d'un gros dossier qui devait contenir au minimum 500 pages.

_ C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Naruto

_ C'est mon prochain roman, idiot. » Répondit Sasuke

_ Baka toi-même...Alors dites-moi, Marc-San, qui vous a parlé de moi ? Demanda Naruto en s'adressant à Marc.

_ Disons un vieil ami. » Répondit Marc d'un ton mystérieux.

_ Quoi ? Qui? Je ne connais personne………à moins que ce soit lui ?

Naruto devint pâle, très pâle même en réalisant enfin l'identité de la seule personne qui aurait pu parler de lui à Marc. Un Marc qui sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le visage grave qu'abordait Naruto. Sasuke ne comprenait rien, sentant qu'il avait raté un épisode.

_ Itachi… »Pu enfin articuler Naruto en un murmure.

_ Bravo, tu as trouvé tout seul comme un grand. »

Sur le coup, Naruto se leva, tourna les talons pour partir de la pièce mais entendit Marc dire avant qu'il ne sorte :

_ A propos, il est en Italie entrain d'attendre que je lui ramène de tes nouvelles. » Lança l'italien.

_ Et vous voulez que ça me fasse quoi ? Lança Naruto à son tour d'une voix froide avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

**

* * *

  
**

_« Depuis quelques temps je me sens bizarre. En fait, c'est depuis que je suis arrivé a Tôkyô. Plus précisément depuis que j'ai rencontré Naruto. Il semble seul, délaissé par le monde. Moi qui n'aime pas la compagnie, je trouve sa présence réconfortante, rassurante. Il se fait tout petit sûrement pour ne pas me déranger, et moi, je n'arrive pas à ne pas le provoquer, à d'arrêter d'être désagréable avec lui. Il ne m'a rien fait pourtant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'agis ainsi. J'ai toujours besoin de le provoquer pour un rien, pour le voir réagir ou pour voir simplement sa gêne incompréhensible. Seulement, lui aussi est devenu une source de mystère. Que cache-t'il ? Pourquoi fuit-il toujours ? »_

Sans me permettre de continuer à penser, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je jette un regard à Naruto mais il semble surpris. Je vois: personne ne vient le voir. Je vais ouvrir la porte alors pour découvrir marc accompagné par son sourire hypocrite. « M_a journée commence bien, mais que vient-il faire ici, je me suis fait clairement comprendre en disant que je ne voulais pas de sa présence au Japon, que mes roman arriveraient par fax »._

_ Que fais-tu là ? »

_ Je viens prendre ton roman, question stupide. »

_ Non sans rire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'a quand même pas prit l'avion juste pour récupérer mon roman? »

_ C'est vrai, je viens pour te parler aussi. »

_ Je vois, attend moi dans le salon, je reviens tout de suite. »

Je me dirige vers mon bureau pour récupérer mon roman, et lorsque je reviens, je l'entends parler à Naruto. Ensuite Naruto quitte la pièce pour partir a l'étage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un :

_ Pourquoi tu a fais ça ? » Demande-je avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Marc rit, amusé.

_ Tu es vraiment désagréable » dis-je.

_ En fait, » reprit-il d'une voix tout à coup sérieuse « J'ai des nouvelles à propos de ton père, il est en colère, il menace même de te déshériter si tu ne rentres pas avec moi. »

_ Alors c'est pour ça, » dit Sasuke « tu n'as qu'à lui dire de faire tout ce qui lui chante, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne me marierai jamais avec ce bonbon rose. »

_ Allez, Sasuke-Kun, ne fais pas ton fier. Ton père à besoin de toi pour diriger ses affaires » dit Marc en suppliant presque Sasuke.

_ Arrête marc, c'est mon choix et je ne changerai pas d'avis, l'écriture est toute ma vie maintenant qu'elle est morte. »

Marc se leva, rangea le dossier de Sasuke dans son cartable, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Avant de sortir, il dit à Sasuke d'une voix sérieuse :

_ C'est ton choix, je n'ai rien à redire. Sache seulement que sa mort n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la sienne, même s'il te fait croire le contraire. Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver. »

Il ajouta avec un petit sourire :

_ Je lui dirai que tu es parti en Afrique avec Itachi (en faite l'Afrique est un mensonge que Itachi et Sasuke ont inventé pour échapper à leur père), il devrait te laisser tranquille quelques temps ».

_ Arigato Marc » lança sasuke quand l'homme franchit le seuil de la maison. L'éditeur se dirigea vers sa BMW 760li et il trouva Naruto adossé à celle-ci, entrain de l'attendre.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir Naruto-Kun. »Dit Marc avec son sourire habituel

_ Tu vas le voir, pas vrai ? »

_ Oui c'est vrai, tu voudrais que je lui transmette un message ? »

_ Tout à fait, tu lui diras que j'ai échoué et je n'ai pas pu réaliser son souhait, que je n'arrive pas malgré qu'il m'ait abandonné, que je suis seul et triste. » Dit Naruto, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la maison.

_ Bien, mais dis-moi Naruto-Kun, tu n'arrive pas à faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a demandé Itachi au juste ? »Dit Marc, troublé par les paroles du blond.

_ Ça mon cher Marc, ce n'est pas vos affaires. » Lui répondit Naruto sans se retourné vers lui.

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto retourna à la maison, et que Marc prit la route de l'aéroport pour prendre son vol. Mais ce que tout deux ne savaient pas, c'était que derrière la fenêtre du bureau, Sasuke avait assisté à leur échange verbal tout en réfléchissant.

**

* * *

**

« _Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Naruto ? Dis-le-moi... Et toi ni-san, quel lien te lie à un être si fragile et facile a brisé que Naruto ? Pourquoi toutes ces cachoteries ? Qu'a tu fais à Naruto ? Pourquoi est-il tout bizarre quand on aborde ton sujet ni-san? Et moi pourquoi je m'attache à lui? Pourquoi je tiens toujours à le voir même sans lui parler, sentir sa présence qui me rend nostalgique, me fais me sentir vivant. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on se ressemble tout les deux, on ressent la même détresse au fond de notre cœur, deux reflet dans un miroir, si semblables et si différents en même temps. »_

Plongé dans mes pensée, je ne t'entends pas entrer dans le bureau, toi qui n'y viens jamais, toi qui ne veux déranger personne. Tu entres et tu me fixes jusqu'à ce que je remarque ta présence. Puis tu t'adresses à moi d'une voix timide qui semble résonner comme un murmure.

_ Sas'ke »

_ Oui Naruto ? » Dis-je sans détourner mon regard de tes yeux océans.

_ Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ? Mais si tu es occupé, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux surtout pas te déranger »Dit-il

_ Tu ne me dérange pas, que veux-tu? »

_ Et bien, j'aimerai que tu m'aides dans mon devoir de littérature, je n'arrive pas à le rédigé, et vu que tu es écrivain, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider...si tu veux, bien sûr. »

_ Et c'est quoi le thème ? » Demande-je

_ Ça parle de la tendresse, de l'amour que porte une mère pour son enfant. »

_ Et pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à l'écrire, c'est simple comme thème, non ? »

Les yeux de Naruto se voilent pour laisser place à de la tristesse, mais il finit pour répondre.

_ Comme tu le sais, je suis orphelin, alors tu dois te douter que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ni ma mère alors je ne peux pas raconter une chose que je n'ai jamais vécue. »

Ça ma complètement échappé, c'est évident qu'il trouve le thème difficile.

_ Je suis désolé. » Dis-je, puis je me lève pour chercher un livre dans un des cartons que je n'ai pas encore rangé et d'où je sors un livre. Je le tends à Naruto.

_ Tiens tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux savoir dans ce livre. » Dis-je

_ « la robe de rose » c'est un de tes livres ? »

_ Oui, mon premier. »

_ Et ça parle de quoi ? »

_ Il parle d'une mère qui a tout donné à ses enfants, de l'amour qu'elle leurs a porté………. »Je m'arrête car un flot de souvenirs me revient, puis je me ressaisis et je lui dis :

_ Tu trouveras ce que tu voudras là-dedans. »

_ Merci Sasuke » lança Naruto avant de quitter la pièce.

Naruto passa toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre entrain de lire le bouquin que je lui avais refilé.

Le soir, alors que je pensais qu'il s'était endormi, je me rends dans ma chambre et je prends mes vêtements pour prendre une douche. Une fois finie, je rejoins mon bureau pour quelque heures de travaille dans mon monde imaginaire.

Trois heures du matin, j'ai bien travaillé. Je suis crevé, trop fatigué, mais avant de me rendre dans ma chambre, je décide de passer voir si Naruto va bien. Il doit être dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvre la porte tout doucement mais il n'y a aucune trace de Naruto. Son lit est encore intact « _où est-t'il, ce môme »_ je me mets à le chercher dans toute la maison, mais rien, toujours rien, j'ai beau le chercher partout je le trouve nulle_._

Puis, en passant devant la chambre d'Itachi, j'entends des pleure, des pleurs étouffé, le genre de pleurs qui vous brisent le cœur, qui vous donnent envie de serré la personne dans vos bras pour la réconforter, alors sans attendre quoi que ce soit, je pénètre dans la chambre et j'y trouve un Naruto qui recroquevillé dans un coin, tenant ses jambes dans ses mains. Il sanglotait.

_ Naruto ? » Tente-je en m'approchant de lui

_ Elle était tellement gentille...Pourquoi ils ont…fais ça…ce sont des monstres… » Dit-il entre deux sanglots.

_ Mais de qui tu parles Naruto ? » Dis-je en tremblant.

_ De ta maman Sasuke, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, de lui faire ça, de te faire ça. » Répondit Naruto en me regardant comme si il attendait une réponse de ma part.

J'entendais ses paroles en boucle dans ma tête «_tellement gentille » « De ta maman Sasuke » «ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça » « de te faire ça » « lui faire ça » « des monstres ……..des monstres »_

Oui_,_ Naruto avait raison. Il avait deviné mais comment, je ne me posais pas trop de questions car sans le vouloir mon corps se met à trembler, et je sens mes joues en flamme, des larmes ont commencé à couler. J'essaie de les essuyer, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit vulnérable et faible, mais elles redoublent d'intensité. Ensuite, Des bras entourent mon cou, les bras si faibles de Naruto, qui vient de m'enlacer. Il me berce et me dit faiblement :

_ Pleure Sasuke, sort toute ta haine, sors ta détresse... »

C'est cette nuit-là, dans les bras de cette ange que j'ai écoulé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Bercé par des paroles réconfortantes, dans ces bras protecteurs, j'ai chassé toute ma tristesse...

**A suivre**

**j'espère que vous a plu, sinon je metterai surement le chapitre quatre bientot, n'oublier pas les com's et dans le chapitre quatre je repondrai a tt vos com's.**

**j'ai pa eu trop de temps pour les ecrirent.  
**


End file.
